Torque converter lugs are known. One example is shown in FIGS. 2-3. FIG. 2 is a front view of prior art torque converter 100. FIG. 3 is a section view of prior art torque converter 100 of FIG. 2 taken generally along line 3-3 in FIG. 2. Converter 100 includes impeller 102, stator 104, and turbine 106. Cover 108 is fixed to the impeller by welding, for example, to form a housing for the torque converter. Prior art lugs 110 are fixed to the cover by welding. Lugs 110 may be made by machining or forging, for example. Also, an example sheet metal drive plate is shown and described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,330.